


Brat

by Jeongsleggo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 08:49:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeongsleggo/pseuds/Jeongsleggo
Summary: Tzuyu gets away with anything. She also gets everything she wants, including a certain older singer.





	Brat

"_How does she do it?"_

Jeongyeon thought about this for a while. Tzuyu was living the life. The young girl had everyone wrapped around her finger due to her charm and lovable personality. If Tzuyu committed murder, she probably would have been considered clean just from batting her eyelashes at the judge. The world is her kingdom and she was the ruler, and a very sneaky one too. Jeongyeon noticed this all for a while and she didn't really like it in particularly. She would huff every time Jihyo let her off the hook or when the J-line would pinch her cheeks after she broke the tea kettle. How did this all make sense? Jeongyeon didn't fall for it, at least she thought so.

On one fine morning, she walked into Tzuyu's room to get her in the van for an event. She scrolled through her phone while approaching her room before raising her head to see a sight that was too atrocious for her describe.

Her room was a pig sty. Actually that would have been offensive towards pigs. She scanned around the room to see empty bags of chips on the floor and dirty plates on her desk. She spotted her laying on a giant pile of clothing which she didn't take the time to fold and put away. The younger member was also on the phone, checking social media, not even noticing that Jeongyeon had entered the room.

"Tzuyu!"

She finally turned to look at her, oblivious to her tone. "What's all this?!"

Jeongyeon gestured at the mess but Tzuyu still didn't get. "My room?"

"I meant the mess. I told you to clean this shit up days ago!"

Tzuyu propped herself onto her elbows before looking around the area. "Seems okay to me."

"Tzuyu I swear.."

"Relax, Jeong." She giggled as she pushed herself off the bed before swaying her hips to the side, walking over to her older member. The smirk was evident on her face, causing Jeongyeon to become slightly flustered but she didn't want it to seem noticeable. Tzuyu softly placed her hand against her shoulder, leaning in to whisper against her ear. Her breath hit her ear, making Jeongyeon shiver from it.

"You don't mind, do you?"

Jeongyeon instantly shook her head. She became weak which wasn't what she had planned but there she was, succumbing to Tzuyu's seductive ways. Tzuyu pecked her cheek lightly as she let out another chuckle.

"Good, then we better get going." she said before walking out of the room. 

If only Jeongyeon could move her legs.

\---

The short haired lady had a talk with herself. She knew she had to be strong, put her foot down, anything to not seem so submissive but it wasn't that easy. She didn't know how Tzuyu did it but she guessed it was due to her irresistible aura. It wasn't fair but when was life ever fair. She told herself she would be stern. Tzuyu would not tug on her heart strings. There was only boss around and that was Jeongyeon.

She walked into the living room late at night, seeing her on the couch as she watched a rom-com of some sort. She checked the time, noticing the time before reaching over to pat her arm.

"Hey, you shouldn't stay up this late."

Tzuyu rolled her eyes before glancing over her shoulder to look at her. "It's only 2AM."

"Yeah and we got to be up by 6AM."

Tzuyu's lips curved into a smile that was far from innocent. She grabbed the remote and paused the film as Jeongyeon swallowed the lump in throat.

"Do you really want me to go to sleep?" she asked as she began to rub Jeongyeon's forearm, allowing her fingers to tap against her skin. Tzuyu got on her knees on the couch as she bit her lips. Her hand continued to travel to feel up the back of Jeongyeon's neck. The blue light from the TV reflected nicely against Tzuyu's body who was giving and endless amount of goosebumps to the latter. Jeongyeon could have sworn she heard a moan in between her talking.

"I _really_ likethis movie."

Jeongyeon felt that her voice had vanished. She was under a trance and she couldn't get out of it, but she knew she had to stay to stay strong so here's goes nothing.

"Y-you can keep watching the movie, Tzuyu."

Nice going, Jeong.

Tzuyu squealed as she clapped her hands together with glee. "Thanks, Jeongyeon!"

She turned away to sit back down to resume the film while Jeongyeon shuffled her way back into the room, wondering what the hell just happened.

\---

One evening, Jeongyeon laid in bed, trying to beat a level on a mobile game. She tried to avert her attention to something else and practice her assertiveness, through her phone of course. It was a pretty mundane time until she heard someone knocked on the door. It was locked since she didn't want anyone barging in, like she does. She jogged her way to the door. She opened it up as Tzuyu walked in without a proper greeting. She skipped her way to her closet and slid the door open to reveal her clothing.

"What are you doing?"

"I needed a sweater!" She said as she looked at her options. 

"Without asking me?"

"Oh Jeong, it's not like you mind." She claimed as she took one from the rack. This got Jeongyeon's blood to boil as she clenched her fist and gritted her teeth.

"Ah this one should do."

Jeongyeon snatched it from her hand instantly, shocking Tzuyu with surprise.

"Hey!"

"Sorry but I do mind. You've been acting awfully bratty lately and you can't take my stuff like that without asking." She said before throwing her sweater onto the ground. Tzuyu looked down at the moment and went silent. Jeongyeon started to panic. Did she upset her? She didn't mean to her after all. 

"L-listen, Tzuyu. I didn't mean to go off like that. I just.."

"Did you just want to see me without clothes then?" She finally spoke and made eye contact with her. Jeongyeon was taken aback as her cheeks flushed red. She desperately searched for words to respond but she couldn't find the right one. Tzuyu started to get closer and closer as she ran her hand up her shoulder, turning into her flirty self again.

"You're right. I've been a brat. Can I make it up to you?"

The room felt hot and Jeongyeon was once again melting under Tzuyu's touch. 

Without a second thought, she answered. "S-sure."

Bingo.

And with that, Tzuyu pushed her onto the mattress, making her land on her back before Tzuyu walked over to close the door for no disruptions. "You like it locked, right?"

Jeongyeon watched her as she nodded quickly. Tzuyu smirked and did as she liked. She finally got onto the bed and crawled on top of her before straddling her lap.

"Ever wondered how I looked like under these clothes?"

Jeongyeon was too shy to answer but It was kind of obvious. Tzuyu pulled her shirt over her head to show off her gorgeous figure. She was already not wearing a bra either. The latter felt like she was looking at art as she placed her hand on her sides, traveling down to feel her soft tanned skin. Tzuyu enjoyed the attention as leaned in and pressed a hungry kiss against her lips, in which Jeongyeon returned. The younger one mumbled something with a whisper.

"Let's get you undressed hmm?"

Jeongyeon wasted no time on that. In a few seconds her shirt and bra were gone. Tzuyu admired the beautiful porcelain body underneath her, taking it all in before leaning in to presses kisses down her skin, making it nice and gentle just to prepare her for something big. Jeongyeon fluttered eyes closed, allowing the butterfly like kisses against her body before Tzuyu took her whole breasts into her mouth and began to suck on it. Jeongyeon let out a breath moan before arching her back, feeling a rush go down her spine. Tzuyu's tongue did it's work as the Taiwanese enjoyed the sounds of Jeongyeon's reactions.

As her mouth stayed occupied while moving to the other breast, she used her free hand to pull down her pants before throwing them off somewhere to the side. Tzuyu finally pulled away before giving her a quick wink, noticing how Jeongyeon was still blushing. She continued to kiss down her stomach until she reached her reached her torso. She began to tug down her panties with her teeth. Jeongyeon lifted herself up a bit to watch her go. It was so hot and she was pleased with the view for sure. Tzuyu finally discarded her last article clothing before pushing her down again with a deep kiss against her lips. Jeongyeon wrapped her arms around her back as Tzuyu began to play with that sweet clit of hers as their tongues tangled against one another's. The kiss was steamy and wet, just like how they were both feeling.

Tzuyu felt the pre cum cover up her fingers as she moved them hastily against her heat. Her fingers felt around flaps as they prepared to dart inside her entrance. Once she got wet enough, Tzuyu glanced at her sweaty face and asked.

"May I?"

"P-please, go ahead." Jeongyeon couldn't wait any longer as Tzuyu finally stuck two fingers inside of her very slowly. As soon they were in, she barely moved them. She only curled them to hit her g-spot. Jeongyeon closed her eyes tightly as she whined. 

"T-Tzuyu..please.."

"Please what?"

"D-don't tease me."

"Ah well looks who's being that brat now." She let out a laugh before moving her fingers at a steady pace. Jeongyeon yelled out in pleasure as Tzuyu thrusted in and out of her, feeling the walls around her digits. Jeongyeon threw her head back as her nails clawed down her back, leaving red marks as Tzuyu continued to work her magic. With every second, Jeongyeon felt something boil down below. She knew she was about to reach her climax as Tzuyu's lips were planted against her neck, leaving almost similar marks on her as well.

"O-oh gosh, T-Tzuyu..I'm s-so fucking close."

"Cum for me. Be a good girl and do it." She said after placing a dark blue bruise on the crook of her neck due to her generous mouth.

Without hesitation, Jeongyeon came all over her fingers. Her hips rolled against them to ride it all out. Tzuyu didn't pull them out until she knew she was completely done. Once she was, she pulled out and licked each finger dry, allowing her tongue to clean up the mess on her fingers as Jeongyeon watched closely while panting heavily. Tzuyu put her index finger in her mouth and sucked for a moment before pulling it out with a loud pop before smiling back at the other singer.

"So can I have that sweater?"

"Please...take whatever you like." 


End file.
